La source de tout mes problèmes
by FoXXyKiLLeR
Summary: Si j'avais su de qui j'allais tomber amoureux, je ne l'aurais jamais regardé comme ça. Vous savez quel choc ça fait de découvrir qu'on aime peut-être un garçon ? Prologue Chap 1, school-fic UA. Enjoy !


**Titre :** La source de tous mes problèmes ( qui risque d'être changé prochainement)

**Auteur :**FoXXyKiLLeR

**Genre :**Romance, amitié, peut-être un peu angst sur les bords, un peu school-fic. UA

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Mr. Kishimoto !

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fiction alors laissez-moi vos impressions ! Et si vous avez des idées pour le titre, je vous ouverte à toute proposition :D Il y a dans le premier chapitre un tout petit peu de NaruHina, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne dure pas. Et lisez jusqu'au bout ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>La source de tous mes problèmes<strong>

Prologue

Je le sens, c'est dans mon sang. C'est l'histoire de ce lieu, c'est l'histoire de ces jours ennuyeux.

Je le sais, que t'as du mal à dormir. Je le vois dans tes yeux, que tu t'ennuies. Donne moi juste un sourire, et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de combat ni de coup-bas, ne t'en fais pas.

Peut-être que c'est parce que tu ressens les mêmes choses que moi et qu'à toi aussi quelque chose te manque; peut-être que c'est parce qu'il y a toutes ces pensées et ces sentiments qui ne font que t'embrouiller; et que t'en a marre de les supporter, et que t'en a marre de les substituer. Et peut-être que tu pourrais me suivre, me tenant par la main, et peut-être que ça ne changerait rien, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait être heureux ailleurs, et pouvoir se croire et vivre le meilleur. Et peut-être que si je n'avais pas ces défauts dont j'ai conscience, je t'aurais rejoint et je t'aurais fait confiance.

Je l'ai senti, que tu te sentais comme moi, et peut-être que je me trompe ; mais je l'ai senti quand nos regard se sont croisés pour un instant.

Tu sais, dans mon autre monde on est si proches, mais ici j'ai peur que tu me laisses tout foutre en l'air .

Dans mes rêves, mon paradis, il y a une autre vérité, mais je sais que tu n'existes pas, c'est juste mon imagination. Et c'est peut être que c'est toi l'exception, parce que dans ce que je recherche il n'y a rien sauf de la déception.

Même si dans mon autre monde il y a une autre vérité, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste mon imagination, et même si j'avais raison, t'es déjà parti, et on ne le saura jamais, car sans avoir commencé, c'est déjà fini.

Mais tu vois, dans mon autre monde on parle du matin au soir, et tu me comprends parfaitement, et tu es à moi, même si c'est pas une question de possession. Là-bas on est bien, on est heureux dans notre monde à deux.

On se rencontre encore, tu me regardes et tu sais que je ressens la même chose que toi ou que l'un de nous se trompe; et je finis ma clope en te regardant passer, me disant que l'enfer dans ma tête ne finira jamais. Et tu sais, dans mon autre monde, hier on créait le futur, mais ici tu n'es plus là, tu viens de partir.

* * *

><p>Le jour où tout a commencé<p>

Vous savez c'est quoi l'amour ? On dit que c'est une bombe, une tornade, un truc qui t'arrive et qui change complètement ta vie, on dit que ça fait tourner le monde. Moi je vais vous dire, c'est quoi l'amour. C'est une inépuisable source de problèmes.

Comment commencer cette histoire ? Je ne sais pas où est le début, quel a été l'élément déclencheur, parce que tout ceci me semble stupide, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est la suite logique d'une vie pas si logique. Si je veux vous raconter ce qui va suivre, autant que je me présente. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et j'avais presque 16 ans lorsque cette histoire à commencé, mais je vais commencer par le tout début, ce sera plus simple.

Je suis né dans un petit village dans le Pays du Feu, il y a maintenant 17 ans de ça. J'y vivais avec ma mère, Kushina, la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai connu. Elle était belle, ma mère, avec ses longs cheveux rouges et son regard tendre qui me couvait depuis que j'étais tout petit. Elle prenait bien soin de moi, et de mon père, qui est l'homme le plus formidable que j'ai connu. Vraiment, mes parents étaient super. Bien sur, ils m'engueulaient souvent pour les bêtises que je faisais à la chaîne, mais il le faisaient pour mon bien, donc même ces souvenirs-là sont d'une tendresse inépuisable. On vivait dans une petite maison blanche aux abords du village, et quand j'allais sur le balcon adjacent à ma chambre, je voyais une prairie immense s'étendre au loin, sur des kilomètres, avant de rencontrer le ciel et les nuages, cotons blancs flottant dans cette mer aérienne. Et quand parfois on mangeait dans ce jardin illimité avec mes parents, le matin quand l'air était frais ou le soir quand le soleil se couchait et que la terre libérait sa chaleur, je me sentais bien dans l'immensité de ce monde. On était seuls, un peu perdus au milieu de nulle part mais on était bien. On était heureux. On avait même un chien qu'ils m'avaient offert pour mes 10 ans, pour compléter ce tableau parfait. Et puis... Et puis ce fut le drame.

J'étais chez mon ami Gaara, qui était mon meilleur ami, quand c'est arrivé. On jouait, on parlait, en fait je ne sais plus trop ce qu'on faisait. On était jeunes, insouciants... Je crois qu'on jouait à un jeu vidéo quand cet appel est arrivé, mais en fait, je ne sais plus. Je sais juste que sa grand soeur est arrivée, qu'elle m'a prise doucement par le bras et qu'elle m'a emmené dans la cuisine. Elle avait un regard étrange, un peu humide, un peu triste. Moi je ne comprenais pas, je voulais continuer à jouer et mettre encore une raclée à Gaara. J'étais trop fort à ce jeu ! Mais elle s'agenouilla devant moi, entre le plan de travail et la table en bois, et elle me prit dans ses bras. C'est là qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

« Naruto, dit-elle, comme si le simple fait de parler lui brisait la gorge. Tu vas rester ici quelques jours avec nous. »

Ensuite, tout est allé très vite, ou peut-être que ce sont juste mes souvenirs qui me trompent. Je me souviens de notre maison, notre si belle maison, noircie par un feu déjà éteint et de la sinistre lueur des gyrophares colorant ces murs si blancs auparavant. Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir hurlé quand on m'avait apprit la vérité. Je me souviens de la petite main de Gaara dans la mienne, je me souviens des paroles de réconfort de ces gens si grands et si inconnus. Je me souviens des « pauvre gosse », aussi, et des regards que les villageois posaient désormais sur moi quand je passais. Je me souviens de mon chien, qui n'était alors qu'un chiot, qui semblait comprendre ma peine et qui semblait vivre aussi cette perte. Je me souviens de bien peu de choses en somme... Mais peut-être est-ce mieux, parce que quand je pense à eux je suis heureux, je suis loin de cette nuit qui fut la pire de ma vie.

Après ça, mon oncle Jiraya obtint ma garde. On est partis, on a laissé nos souvenirs loin derrière. Mais parfois, on venait revoir le ciel et là, c'était comme s'ils étaient toujours là. Je venais voir Gaara, aussi. Parce que depuis cette fameuse nuit, je n'arrivais plus à me faire d'amis.

Avec Jiraya, on habitait un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Konoha. Lui, il écrivait des livres et moi, j'étais devenu insupportable. Je me battais sans cesse, me faisant renvoyer des écoles où il m'inscrivait, j'étais un élève médiocre les jours où j'allais à l'école. Même à la maison, je lui menais la vie dure. Au début surtout, je l'insultais et je rentrais dans des colères noires à la moindre contrariété. Je démolissais tout, ses affaires, les miennes, les meubles. Nos voisins me surnommaient le démon, et moi je leur trouvais des noms d'oiseaux d'un autre niveau. Au fil du temps, tout doucement, je me suis calmé. On a commencé à parler, Jiraya et moi, d'abord un peu puis de plus en plus. Il me parlait de mes parents, de leur jeunesse commune, de comment ils avait choisi mon prénom. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a su trouver le chemin pour me ramener de là où j'avais commencé à me perdre. Un soir, je me souviens, j'avais fondu en larmes et je me suis excusé pour tout ce que je lui avait fait endurer. C'était quelqu'un de bien, le dernier membre d'une famille que je n'avais plus. Et il avait pris soin de moi, tout au long de ces années, comme ma mère l'avait fait avant lui. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. Mais lui, si spécial qu'il était, m'a juste demandé ce que je voulais vraiment.

« Partir » lui avais-je répondu.

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Peu avant mes 15 ans, on a juste fait nos valises et basta, on était plus là. Bien sur, je n'avais su résister à l'envie de taguer un « À jamais, bande de nuls ! » sur la façade de notre immeuble avant de partir, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail pour me faire sourire. On est pas partis bien loin, vu qu'on s'est installés au centre-ville de Konoha, mais ce changement d'air avait suffi à me donner le courage pour tout doucement, commencer à changer.

Et en fait, c'est là que tout à commencé.

On s'était installés encore une fois dans un appartement, cette fois au dernier étage. J'avais tout de suite adoré, car si j'allais sur le toit et que je me penchais un peu, je pouvais voir cette ville grouillante de vie à toute heure s'étaler à mes pieds, et si je levais ma tête, je pouvais voir le ciel, sombre et silencieux, immense, le même depuis toute une vie. J'y allais souvent, pendant toutes les soirées d'été, fumer des cigarettes ou des joints, boire un peu, un peu plus parfois. Et très vite, la rentrée est arrivée.

J'étais inscrit dans un nouveau lycée, en seconde, et si j'avais avant détesté changer d'école, cette fois j'étais content parce que je le faisais de mon propre gré. J'avais décidé de me tenir à carreau, au moins assez pour ne pas me faire virer. Une nouvelle école, ça veut dire un nouveau départ, tu peux être qui tu veux. T'es débarrassé de ton histoire, tu ne montres aux autres que ce que tu veux qu'ils voient, tu reprend tout à zéro. Et si c'est justement ce qui fait peur à certain, c'était pour moi une fabuleuse opportunité.

J'avais atterri dans une classe assez peu nombreuse, on était environ une quinzaine. Je m'y sentais bien, cette école était différente de mes précédentes, ou peut-être que c'était juste moi. Je ne me suis pas appliqué à redevenir celui que j'avais été, j'avais décidé d'être celui que je voulais être. Et si ce n'était pas facile au début, je me suis vite fait des amis. Le premier s'appelait Kiba et c'est lui qui m'a présenté à sa bande, qui m'a vite et entièrement accepté. Ils étaient 7 : Kiba, donc, qui avait à peu près le même caractère que moi ; Ino, une jolie blonde assez marrante ; Sakura que j'avais au début trouvé un peu nunuche mais qui ne l'était pas tant que ça ; Choji, un petit gros avec le coeur sur la main ; Shikamaru, où le mec le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré et cool avec ça, pas du tout hautain ; Neji, un mec assez froid mais qui était toujours là pour ses amis, ce que je n'ai pas tardé à découvrir malgré ma première impression, et enfin Hinata.

De tout ce petit monde que j'avais rencontré, c'est elle qui m'avait paru la plus spéciale. Elle était très timide, ayant du mal à soutenir mon regard pendant plusieurs secondes d'affilée, et très, très mignonne.

Neji était son cousin, et j'avais vite remarqué qu'il était vraiment très protecteur envers elle. À cause de ça, et de sa timidité, on a mis assez longtemps à devenir proches, mais ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. Je l'aimais bien, mais je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle. Je crois qu'elle me rappelait ma mère, un peu. J'avais vraiment passé une super année, avec eux, même si on n'était pas tous dans la même classe. On se retrouvait à la récré, sur la pause de midi, et puis après les cours, en soirée, en week-end et pendant les vacances. C'est pendant les vacances de printemps qu'elle s'était déclarée à moi, la timide Hinata. J'avais un peu été sous le choc, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je vous ai dit que je la trouvais spéciale, alors je lui ai dit oui.

Et ça, c'était une erreur.

J'avais pris soin, depuis le début de l'année, à construire un certain mur entre moi et les autres. Ils ne savaient que peu de choses de mon passé, ne savaient pas que je fumais – sauf les cigarettes –, ne savaient pas qui j'étais quand je n'étais pas avec eux. Et quand je suis sorti avec Hinata, j'ai pleinement réalisé cette distance.

L'amour était pour moi un idéal, j'avais pour modèle celui que partageaient mes parents, celui qu'ils m'avaient offert, celui que mon oncle m'offrait après eux. Il y avait de l'amour fraternel dans mon amitié avec Gaara. J'aimais mon chien, les ramen, le toit, j'aimais rester allongé des heures dans mon lit à réfléchir, mais elle, non, je ne l'aimais pas. Et à cause de ce mur que j'avais construit, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer.

Je l'appréciait, bien sur, beaucoup même. J'aimais bien la tenir dans les bras, l'embrasser, discuter avec elle de tout et de rien, rire avec elle. Mais c'est comme s'il y avait un fossé entre nous, un grand vide que je ne pouvais, ou ne voulais combler. Je ne sais pas, je m'interroge maintenant. Elle, elle m'aimait comme une dingue. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, et je me sentais coupable, comme si je lui mentait. Le mur que j'avais construit était infranchissable, et je ne pouvais pas juste rester avec elle, comme si de rien n'était, même si je savais que ça la rendrait heureuse, parce que moi ça me déchirait, à l'intérieur. Alors... Alors, 2 semaines après, je l'ai quittée. Et je lui ai brisé le coeur.

Après ça, Neji avait voulu me briser les os, mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail. J'avais longuement parlé avec elle, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Pas sur la partie sur le mur ni sur ce qui se passait dans ma tête, mais je lui ai dit que je voulais être franc avec elle, que je détestait lui mentir, qu'elle était une fille géniale mais que je ne l'appréciait qu'en amie. Qu'elle méritait d'être avec quelqu'un qui serait sincère avec elle, qui l'aimerait autant qu'elle m'aimait. C'était dur, vous savez. Parce que je vous ai dit que c'était une fille géniale, et qu'elle me rappelait ma mère, un peu, et parce que je savais que si j'étais resté avec elle, je n'aurais pas de raison d'être malheureux. Elle avait toutes les qualités que je recherchais chez une fille, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et ça m'a fait mal, même si ce n'est pas moi qui est le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, de ne pas être capable d'aimer une fille comme ça, une fille qui aurait tout fait pour que je sois heureux, qui était là pour moi, qui m'écoutait, qui m'aimait. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai quittée pour son bien ou par égoïsme.

Mais ce fut une bonne décision, car même si cela prit plusieurs semaines, on a pu rester amis. Et ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Les autres aussi avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dans notre relation, alors ils ne m'en ont pas vraiment voulu, d'avoir blessé leur si gentille Hinata. Kiba m'a dit que de toute façon, moi aussi j'étais leur ami désormais. Et ça m'a fait un truc bizarre, là, au niveau de l'estomac, de voir que malgré tout je m'était fait de vrais amis.

Quelques mois après, pendant les grandes vacances, je rentrais chez moi après avoir laissé Hinata. Je lui avait donné un coup de main pour trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Kiba, vu que j'avais principalement les mêmes goûts que lui. J'avais passé une super journée. Depuis notre brève histoire, elle était moins timide qu'avant, alors je ne l'appréciait que d'avantage. C'est le coeur léger et content que je rentrais chez moi. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre, bah ! Comment aurais-je pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver ?

C'est arrivé comme ça, un peu tout seul, un peu par hasard, je marchais tranquillement le long de la voie qui menait à mon arrêt de métro. J'eus la chance de le voir arriver au moment où j'arrivais, alors quand il s'arrêta j'ouvris les portes, m'engouffrant dans l'espace frais tout en cherchant une chanson sur mon téléphone., le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je décidais de rester debout, et allais m'appuyer lourdement contre le fond du véhicule. C'est au moment où j'entendis les premières notes de la chanson emplir mes oreilles que je levais la tête et je la vis, et j'eus comme un raté au cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était canon !

Je ne la voyais que de profil mais, au premier regard, son visage s'imprima dans mon esprit. Je pris simultanément conscience de tout ces détails qui dessinaient son beau visage. Il m'hypnotisa. Son front était voilé par une fine frange noire, avec laquelle le vent semblait avoir joué, et qui s'allongeait par deux mèches qui encadraient ce bout de chef d'œuvre. À l'arrière, elle portait les cheveux courts un peu remontés par de la laque où du gel, je ne sais pas. Elle avait la peau blanche de Blanche-Neige, des grands yeux sombres, intenses et profonds avec ce regard lointain, si loin de ce métro et de cette ville. Des longs cils aussi noirs que ses cheveux, protégeaient son regard. Elle avait les pommettes hautes, blanches, discrètes et seule sa bouche, finement ourlée et d'un rose pâle apportait un peu de couleur à ce visage. Mon dieu, elle était magnifique.

Je devais avouer qu'elle avait un peu l'air d'un garçon, mais des traits si fin ne pouvaient qu'être androgynes. Je remarquais tout ça pendant les deux premières secondes, parce qu' après ça, comme si elle m'avait senti, elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard scrutateur. Elle m'avait tellement subjugué que j'étais comme paralysé,et je ne sais plus de quoi j'avais l'air, mais je sais que je souriais encore. Et c'est peut-être grâce à ce sourire qu'elle m'offrit le sien, discret, en coin, avant de se remettre à fixer la porte vitrée qui lui faisait face. D'un coup je me retrouvais dans un autre monde, je ne voyais plus qu'elle, et tous mes efforts pour ne pas la regarder étaient vains, mes yeux se reposaient inlassablement sur elle. Elle le remarquait, bien sur, mais à mon grand bonheur, ça ne semblait pas la déranger, au contraire même. Elle aussi me lançait des petits coups d'œils plus ou moins discrets, d'ailleurs, et son sourire s'agrandissait, et je vis une fossette adorable se former. Et moi ? Moi j'étais loin maintenant, loin d'Hinata et de Kiba, de tout, je ne sentais plus que mon coeur qui gonflait à chacun de ses regards. À l'une des station, elle changea de place. Je la voyais maintenant de face, bien qu'elle était en diagonale par rapport à moi. Et je la trouvais encore plus belle. J'avais détaillé ses vêtements, aussi, et son corps pendant qu'elle marchait. Son large t-shirt bleu marine camouflait sa petite poitrine, et son slim blanc échancré lui descendait délicieusement sur les hanches fines. Elle était grande et finement musclée, je ne voyais en elle aucun air fragile. Je la vis me regarder, aussi, et puis on avait continué notre jeu de regards, comme des imbéciles heureux, et je me demande encore si les autres passagers du wagon avaient remarqué notre manège tellement nous n'étions pas discrets, et le courant qui vibrait entre nous puissant.

Mais j'étais trop timide pour aborder une fille pareille, moi qui n'était sorti qu'avec Hinata de ma courte vie. Et je le regrettais vraiment, parce que j'eus comme un pincement au cœur quand je la vis descendre de la rame, même si ça n'avait permis d'admirer sa chute de reins et son fessiers rebondi. Le quai était vide, quand elle descendit après que le métro se soit immobilisé, et elle marcha lentement, balançant doucement des hanches avant de se diriger, non pas comme je le croyais, vers la sortie, mais sur les sièges vides bordaient le mur. J'avais le regard fixé sur elle, et comme je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je la dévorais littéralement du regard tandis qu'elle s'assit, les jambes écartée et les coudes sur les genoux, puis qu'elle releva son regard intrigué sur que je n'aie le temps de penser quoi que ce soit, elle leva son bras et me fit timidement coucou de la main, son sourire en coin si sexy au lèvres et je vis dans son regard non pas de la gêne, mais un éclair curieux. Je ne sus quoi faire, et les portes s'étaient fermées sans couper notre attention pendant qu'on se jaugeait les dernières secondes qui restaient. Je sentis le métro commencer à partir, je m'éloignais sous son regard, nos yeux se regardant toujours, comme connectés, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que je m'enfonce à nouveau dans les souterrains.

C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré la source de tout mes problèmes. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que cette fille est en fait un garçon, qu'il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout dans ma classe.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors<strong> voilà, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Laissez une review ! La suite sera publiée dans 2 semaines:)


End file.
